StarCrossed Lovers
by Existence
Summary: A rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet with Sesshoumaru as Romeo and Kagome as Juliet. Altered to keep characters in their personalities.
1. We Lay Our Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. I Do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters.

A/N: This is a rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet using the characters from Inuyasha. I have attempted to keep the characters as close to their own personalities as is possible in this setting. The story is slightly altered in respect to keep them in character but does not stray far from the original story line. I hope you enjoy.

Character List:

Romeo: Sesshoumaru

Juliet: Kagome

Friar Lawrence: Miroku

Mercutio: Inuyasha

The Nurse: Sango

Tybalt: Kikyou

Capulet/Lady Capulet: Mama Higurashi (I have combined the two into just one as Kagome's father is not ever mentioned)

Montague/Lady Montague: Dead for purposes in this rendition

Paris: Naraku

Benvolio: Rin

Prince Escalus: Kaede

Friar John: Myouga

Balthasar: Kouga

Sampson & Gregory: Ayumi & Yuka

Abram: Jaken & Ah-Un

The Apothecary: Totosai

Peter: N/A

Rosaline: N/A

The Chorus: Author

Prologue:

Two species, both alike in dignity

In Sengoku Jidai, where we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where noble blood makes noble hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured pitiful overthrows

Do with their death bury their species strife.

The fearful passage of their death mark'd love;

And the continuance of their family's rage,

Which, but their kinsman's end, could not remove,

Is now to our eyes the filling of this story's page.

The which of you with patience attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

Chapter One:

"Yuka!" Ayumi quickly pulled some herbs from the ground before standing to face her friend. "This is not our fight."  
Yuka scowled and drew her dagger from her waist. "They still will feel the edge of my blade!"

Ayumi smirked, "Right, if you can get your blade out in time!"

Yuka looked down at the patch where they had been picking herbs for their village. It seemed as though Ayumi had gathered them all before she even had a chance to see what was there. She shrugged and made a mocking swing in the air, "It doesn't matter! A dog from the Taisho house would make me move more quickly!"

Ayumi smiled and sheathed her own blade. She had used hers to cut the roots from the herbs. "Yuka, the more you move, the sooner we can leave!"

Yuka pouted, "Are you implying that I would run away?"

The bushes rustled to their left and both girls quickly placed their hands on their blades. It was not so long that a two headed dragon and its toad like companion stepped into the large meadow where they were pulling herbs.

Yuka nudged her friend. "We can take them on, what do you say?"

Ayumi shook her head but kept her hand on her dagger, "Let them make the first move. I'll draw attention and see if they respond."

Her friend nodded and watched as Ayumi walked toward the other side of the meadow where the two demons seemed to just be passing through. The sound of her footsteps drew their attention and the dragon and the toad quickly braced themselves.

Jaken, the green toad like creature, stepped forward and watched the girl. "You would dare to come so close, human?"

Ayumi glared and drew her dagger. "No." She crouched down and made to look for herbs on that side of the plane, "I am merely pulling herbs for my village, youkai." She gathered a few before standing to face Jaken. "Are you trying to start something between us?"

Ah-Un snorted but Jaken pulled on his reigns to settle the two-headed dragon. "No. We are just passing through."

Ayumi stepped forward, dropping her herbs and faced her dagger in their direction. "Well, if you were, we'd have no problem finishing it." She smirked and flipped her blade in the air before skillfully catching it in her other hand, "After all, we do serve as good a ruler as you do."

Jaken stepped forward. "Hmph! A ruler, that's true, but one not better than ours?"

Ayumi saw the trap in his words and looked over to her companion who had started to walk towards her.

Yuka had seen a fellow villager and drew her own dagger, "Say better! We have backup coming!"

Ayumi nodded and quickly looked to the toad. "Dare I say it, youkai? Yes, we do serve a better ruler!"

Ah-Un shot forth a blaze of fire, the massive beast growing angry at the human's words.

Jaken let his reigns go and drew his staff of heads joining in the angry blaze. "You lie, human scum!"

The two girls quickly darted to the right, avoiding the heated flames and pulled their bows from their backs. Each drawing an arrow, they aimed and made to shoot.

"STOP IT!" A girl quickly emerged from the forest brush and cast herself between the two parties, a sword drawn in her own hands. The demons stopped their fiery blazes but the two girls kept their arrows taut.

"Rin…" Another girl, one dressed in miko garb stepped from the other end of the field and made her way to the center of the field, opposite the young woman with her sword drawn. The priestess smirked at the younger girl, "Tsk, tsk foolish Rin. What brings you here among these petty villagers?" The miko drew her bow and made ready an arrow to strike.

Rin set down her blade as she faced the priestess, "Kikyou-sama, I am only trying to keep the peace…"

Kikyou, the priestess, snorted in disgust. "You talk of peace and yet bear your kitana?" She watched the young girl bring her blade back up, her stance moving to that of defense. "Peace!" She spat the word as if it were a dirty thing in her mouth, "I hate the word as I hate hell…"

The persons in the field readied their weapons and waited for the miko to continue.

"As I hate all youkai, and as I. Hate. YOU!" She let her arrow fly.

Rin's eyes widened and she quickly brought her sword up, darting forward as her blade swung up.

THUD. THUD.

Jaken gulped as two halves of the same arrow implanted themselves on either side of his head in the tree behind him.

And it grew quiet before the dragon growled low, a dark aura gathering around him as her drew forth his youki.

Rin crouched and stared at her opponent, "So be it!" She darted forward her blade ready to strike!

"ENOUGH!"

The two enemies paused their brawl to face the power that grieved their hearts. Rin and Kikyou bowed low before the lady that entered the clearing.

This woman, though human wielded a power that drew the respect of both youkai and miko and all those in between.

"Youkai from the house of Taisho and Miko from the house of Higurashi! You will cease these mindless brawls in our forest. And if you don't…"

The old woman drew forth a stone laced to her neck. An eerie pulse rang through the forest, making all the creatures that stir grow still at the magnificent power display.

"You have disturbed the calm of this forest one too many times and if it happens again, your lives will pay the price."

The old woman placed the pink stone back to its place and glared at the two fighting parties. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Kaede-sama!"

Rin and Kikyou both stood and sheathed their weapons. Gathering their comrades, they both went their separate ways.

…

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken squawked as he entered the private lands of his lord.

Rin sighed and followed the fretful youkai, "He is where he always is! Practicing in his private quarters, as he always does!"

Jaken stopped, turning to his master's young ward. "Ever since you managed to take care of yourself, he seems to have drawn in to himself again."

Rin smiled and skipped past the old toad. "No worries, Jaken-sama! I will go and see what's on his mind, ne?"

Jaken's eyes grew wide and fearful but before he could protest, the young lady had disappeared down the halls of his master's home. He shook his head and turned to walk to the kitchen muttering about years off his life or something of that nature…

…

"Naraku-san, Taisho-sama is bound as well. It should not be too difficult to keep the peace. We are both honored in this land, if not by each other then at least by the dwellers of the land." The older woman gestured for the young man to follow her to the dining area.

He obliged and quickly came to step next to her as they entered the large room. Kneeling at the table, he accepted the tea that was offered to him before continuing, "I understand the differences in the dwellers of this land, but I must admit… I grow weary of the bloodshed…" The woman sighed in response and took a sip of her tea.

Naraku quickly brightened and set his cup down. "If I may be so bold, Higurashi-san, what do you think of my proposal?"

Mama, the lady of the house and also known as Higurashi-san, quietly took another sip of tea. "Naraku-san… I will tell you what I have already told you. My daughter is still a young girl and I believe she is not ready to handle the duties of a wife, especially in her profession."

Naraku frowned. "There are several girls younger than her who already have children, Higurashi-san. And we all know that she has not been formerly trained in her profession to prove a powerful priestess."

Mama smiled at the small insult. "She may not be trained, Naraku-san, but that does not make her any less powerful." The young man looked sheepish for a moment and the lady of the house continued after a sigh, "Fine."

Naraku smiled but her words cut off his early celebration, "But… only if she agrees to be yours, will my consent be granted."

Naraku bowed in respect and gratitude. They both stood as she made to walk him to the door. "Tonight I am having a gathering for the new year, of course they will be no Taisho guests, but you are welcome to join. There will be many young woman from this household and this village but if she still holds your desire, then so be it."

She gestured him to the front, "Tonight then?"

Naraku bowed once more, "I shall see you tonight, Higurashi-san."

…

Rin slowly crept to the master's gardens. And although she could not see where he was, she knew he was there as she had so often seen him there before.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly turned around at the deep voice of her lord. Plastering a brilliant smile on her face she grinned sheepishly, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru merely walked around her and gracefully sat down in the grace. A lord with such grace as he would not dare to 'plop' down in a miserable heap! But that left room for his young ward to do so and so she did and 'plopped' down next to her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I see you have again neglected your training routine and opted for a visit to the gardens."

He merely raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Never had one been so bold around the master of the house but since he'd found her, she had been nothing more than attached to him. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had raised her from the dead and… had not killed her since!

Rin lay back in the grass and looked up at the clouds. "Are you hiding, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nearly snorted. Nearly. "This Sesshoumaru does not hide."

Rin just sighed. "Oh come off it! I know that the council has been harassing you to find a mate!"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "I don't need a mate."

Rin sat up and stared at the demon lord. "Don't tell me! You are searching for your true love?"

This time Sesshoumaru did snort. He stood, his tall figure a powerful presence even among the beauty of the gardens.

"Love is a human quality that I do not possess, nor will I."

Rin stood as well and moved in front of him placing her hands behind her back. "That was not the question. Whether you are capable of love is not what I am wondering, Sesshoumaru-sama… my question was: Are you searching for it?"

Sesshoumaru did not deem that the question needed a response and instead opted for a blank stare at the girl with an already abounding imagination. Unfortunately she still seemed to be awaiting an answer so he decided to change the subject, "Must I pry the information from you, or are you going to tell me willingly?"

Rin blanched but he persisted. "Another disgrace has come upon my honor, this one from this morning's events."  
Rin sighed. "It was not me who made the first insult, my lord."

"The insult was not directed towards you."

"No, but against the household that saved my life." Rin crossed her arms over her chest. "Kikyou is not a gentle miko."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru flexed his hand, his nails lengthening at the miko's name.

Rin gazed distantly over his shoulder, seemingly staring at nothing as she mumbled thoughts to herself, "They are having a celebration for the new year tonight. If that wench is there, she will ruin the whole event!"

Hearing the small whisper made him think for a moment. And then he smirked. "Rin?"

Rin seemed weary of her master's inquisition but answered regardless. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Order the servants to have celebration garments ready."

Rin looked at him quizzically, "My lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned, a smirk on his lips. "We have a party to attend."

…

"Sango-san, where is my daughter?" Mama quickly urged one of the servants to fetch the guest list. Her celebration was about to begin and soon the guests would arrive.

Sango shrugged her shoulders and looked at the lady of the house, "Higurashi-sama, I did ask her to come just a moment ago. I don't know what takes her so long!" Sango turned and slid one of the shoji screens open. "Kagome-chan!"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kagome ran quickly down one of the corridors, trying desperately to keep her kimono together. "Mama, what is it?"

Mama merely sighed and pulled the girl into her room. "Sango-san, this is a private matter, can I ask you to come later?"

Sango bowed. "Of course, my lady."

Before she could move to stand, Mama had grabbed her by the sleeve and tugged her into the room. "Well, maybe you could be of some help!"

Sango quickly regained her footing and again bowed to the lady.

Mama simply waved her hands. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that! But regardless!" She shut the shoji screen behind them and quickly made to fix the heap that Kagome's kimono had become. Sango was at her front, and Mama at her back.

"Now you know that Kagome is coming of age?"

Sango smiled at Kagome who had the decency to blush as the two women made quick work of her clothing. "Of course, Higurashi-sama! It will not be long before she starts receiving suitors for her hand!"

Kagome was by now, beet red but her mother clapped her hands together in excitement, drawing her attention.

"Well, now you've spoiled the surprise!" Mama walked to face her daughter and clasped her cheeks in her hands. "What do you think of exchanging vows?"

Kagome blushed, the pink hue reaching to her chest. "Um… It's an honor that hasn't really crossed my mind at the moment!"

Sango sighed, "Honor? Kagome, this is a wonderful thing! Don't start taking up after me, now!"

Sango was like an older sister to Kagome. Although she was not married, she had hoped to see Kagome fill the role of wife at some time.

Mama smiled, "Sango, you are still young yet and I'm sure your skills will attract some very decent men!"  
And so it was Sango's turn to blush.

Mama waved it off, returning to her original subject, "But really, Kagome! There are girls younger than you who have been married! Even I was married with you in my womb at this age! Nevertheless, a suitor has made himself known. The noble Naraku has asks for your hand."

Sango smiled. "He is a man of distinction, Kagome."

"Our village has been privileged with such a man of honor." Mama quickly made to finish adjusting Kagome's kimono.

Sango merely nodded in approval.

Mama finished a stood placing her hands on her hips, "So what do you say Kagome? He is to be at our celebration tonight, so I want you to watch him. He is a handsome young man, very well off and honorable. Oh what a lovely story this would make to marry one such as he and to gain all that he has and lose nothing either! It is a rare privilege indeed!"

Sango blushed, "I would have to say that you would lose nothing, Kagome, but instead gain a few!" She glanced briefly at the younger girl's belly.

Mama nodded as Kagome made a noise of embarrassment.

"Well then," Mama clasped her daughter's hands, "What do you say?"

Kagome sighed, "I will do as you ask, Mama. But I will only look just as you've asked me to do."

There was a knock before the shoji screen slid open partially. A servant bowed low and stayed low, "Higurashi-sama, the guests are arriving."

Mama nodded and the servant left.

"Alright ladies! Here we go!" Mama walked out with a happy Sango and nervous Kagome trailing behind.

…

A/N: This should cover Half of Act I. Comments, questions? I would love to hear from you!

Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who read the 1st Chapter, I made a slight change. I replaced Hojo with Naraku. We need a worthy opponent for Kagome's heart although Naraku has not chance, of course, it makes it a lot more interesting and you'll see why in this chapter.

Chapter 2

The town was alight with the stir of young bodies eager to ring in the New Year. Masks of all sorts covered the faces of both parent and child as laughter echoed from every corner. This was the only night of the year where demons could freely mingle with the humans and none would notice and if they did, they wouldn't dare ruin such an event.

"So what will we say when we're caught crashing the party?" Rin placed her hands on her hips and glared at her two companions who did not seem troubled by their mischievous actions.

Sesshoumaru slowed as they entered a less populated area of the village. All the townspeople were flocking to the Higurashi grounds for the celebration. "We need not explain ourselves and give rise to confrontation. We have come merely to pay our respects to the host."

"Screw respects! I'm going to find myself a woman!"

Rin glared at the third member of their group. "Sesshoumaru-sama… did we have to bring him?"

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at the man. "We didn't."

Rin crossed her arms over her chest and tried to burn a hole in their companion, "Inuyasha, I'm not going to deal with your crap tonight, so shut it!"

"Oi!" Inuyasha merely smirked an ear twitching on top of his head. "I'm the one with the invitation." Being a hanyou made him neither loved nor hated in this village, not to mention that Kaede-sama had taken the young lad in when he was still a child.

"The only reason you have an invitation is because you are close with the guardian of the Shikon." Rin smirk and quickly ducked as Inuyasha made a swipe at her.

Sesshoumaru growled and the two promptly settled down, "Inuyasha, your flesh ruled mind will soon kill you."

Inuyasha snorted, "You're more likely to die of abstinence than me having some fun!"

Rin had the decency to blush and quickly smacked Inuyasha upside his head.

Sesshoumaru merely blinked in boredom.

"OI!" Inuyasha quickly hiked on top of one of the nearby huts to keep out of reach of the girl's hands. "Come on, let's get to dancing!"

Sesshoumaru slowly began to walk forward. "This Sesshoumaru does not dance."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged. "What's wrong with you? You don't dance? You don't fu-"

"HEY!!!" Rin grabbed a rock and quickly slung it at Inuyasha!

Inuyasha ducked and growled at the girl, "Rin, if you don't quit it, I'm going to kill you!"

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at the lot of them. "Perhaps we should return to the fortress."

Rin pouted, "We're already here… Let's just go for a quick dance-"

"And a quick rut!"

Rin glared at the hanyou but continued, "We'll be in and out! Perhaps you can even find what you were searching for?"

Rin grinned as the hanyou leapt down to her side.

"What are you looking for?"

Rin closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, a dreamy sigh coming from her lips. "Love!"

It was quiet for a moment before Inuyasha started to point and laugh at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "This trip does not bode well with me."

Inuyasha clutched at his stomach and tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes in his laughter. "What's wrong? Afraid you might get wet behind the ears?"

Sesshoumaru's made to swipe at Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha leapt back.

"What's the matter, did I hit a nerve?"

Sesshoumaru growled, his ire rising. "I need not explain myself to you."

Inuyasha stared to make fun of Sesshoumaru, his mimicking words low against the noise coming from the celebration.

Rin furrowed her brow, "What is it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He's been speaking with Midoriko!"

Inuyasha grabbed a mask that had been discarded in the road.

"Midoriko?"

He grabbed the mask and circled the questioning girl. "Yes!" He tied the strings to the mask behind his head, the gaudy obstruction covering his eyes but still giving him leave to see clearly. "Midoriko is the miko who once wielded the Shikon no Tama! She wore it with an arrogance that could only rival the gods themselves, making promises of love and power to the one that would tame her!"

Inuyasha paused, a scowl on his face. Facing the demon lord his nails lengthened in his anger. "Playing with the hearts of those who would truly want her not for her power or her wealth or even her beauty, she likes to break the hearts of men and shatter their sanity with lies that tickle their ears! She calls it love and once she has them, she goes to find another victim, poisoning the next one with the same words. This miko-"

"Stop." Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You speak nonsense."

Inuyasha shrugged the calming hand from his shoulder and growled. "Yes…" He turned and picked up two more discarded masks. "I speak of love, which is the product of a lonely man's heat! Love is nothing but a silly imagination, as thin as air, and less predictable than the wind…"

Rin looked quizzically at the interaction between the men. It seemed almost as though Inuyasha was speaking from experience. She gasped as an explosion of color lit the sky, "This wind you speak of, quickly blows us off our course! The fireworks are already starting and I don't want to miss the show!"

Inuyasha placed a mask in either hand of his companions and began to lead the way.

Sesshoumaru fingered the wooden fox mask. Rin, sensing his hesitation drew back. "What is it?"

A sense of dread filled his form but he brushed it off his hand coming to rest on the soul saving sword at his side. He felt the cold grip of death release its hold but its grasp still reached out for him. He sighed. "I cannot say. Perhaps this celebration will do us well."

"OI!" Inuyasha waved his sword in the air and gestured for his companions to follow, "C'MON! TIME TO PARTY!!!"

…

As the last of the opening fireworks died down, the crowd sighed in wonder at the colorful array in the otherwise dark sky. Higurashi-sama smiled and stood before her guests, nodding in greeting and appreciation for their attendance to her festivities.

"Welcome guests!" She smiled as the people bowed low in respect to their benefactor. "It is my pleasure to have you here! I do hope the ladies will dance with you handsome young men!" She winked at the young men on her left, drawing a few blushes and giggles from the crowd, "Although, if the girls refuse, don't be embarrassed! I'm sure it's only because they don't know how to dance!" She gestured to the girls, "And believe me girls, whichever of you acts shy for these fine gentlemen, I'll swear that you can't dance!" The crowd laughed heartily at her light humor. "But I digress. My guests! I welcome you, and I hope you will be light on your feet! Now gentlemen grab a lady and lets continue with the party!"

A large boom sounded behind the lady of the Higurashi household as more fireworks launched themselves into the air, alighting the night sky in a marvelous display of color. The crowd gasped in pleasure and the music began to play!

A tall figure drew back as room was made for the dancers and the dragon parade. Guests and performers alike smiled and laughed, swaying with the steady beat of the drum, all except for this one figure.

Higurashi-sama sat down at one of the low tables, a smile playing on her lips. She turned to find her sister sitting next to her.

"Dear sister! How long has it been since we've had such fun!"  
Her sister laughed, hiding her smile behind a dainty hand, "I do think it's been almost 15 years!"

Mama gasped in shock, "Surely not!"

Her sister smiled, "Although your parties are always such fun, we have not had such a peaceful tone as tonight."  
Mama sighed, "Since the death of Inu-no-Taisho, his son has taken charge. And while our kinds still do not agree, we have found a pleasant compromise. I find his son's indifference much more pleasant than the blatant hatred his father once had…"

"Oh?"

Mama smiled, her happy spirit lifting with the whistles and trinkets sounding on her home grounds. "You see, his father took a human mate in his later years and… it was not long after that he died. His son and I… we have not made our peace, but we have not made war either. Although, I do feel that soon something will spark the end to this feud."

Her sister watched the children run around the fields of the gardens, small prizes clutched in their hands as smiles lit up their faces… youkai and human children playing together. She had almost not caught the difference. She gasped and watched her sister gesture to her servants for various items that needed to be tended to.

Mama laughed as the girls and young men finally began their dances. She had intentionally used this holiday as a reason to try and draw the two species out of their fear and their hatred. The masks at this party were a disguise that allowed the both to come together without confrontation and she would use it to her advantage.

Soon she saw her special guest and a smile worked its way to her lips as she watched him make his way to her daughter.

…

"Hello, Kagome-san."

The deep voice caused an eerie chill to work it's way down the young girls spine. She wanted to cringe but that would be rude so she quickly plastered a smile on her face and turned to face the man with the dark voice.

She gasped slightly, blinking in surprise. The handsome man bowed in respect to the young girl and she nodded her approval of the gesture. He was a handsome man, indeed. His dark features matched that of his dark voice although everything about this man seemed dark. She could see how those untrained would be fooled by his handsome visage but something just turned her off. Her miko power flared up in response to his proximity and she saw his eyes darken as she tried to reign in the unexpected display of defense. Untrained as she was, she could not always keep her power from presenting itself.

She watched the handsome man smile, the gesture seemingly practiced, "My name is Naraku."  
Kagome again shivered as his dark nature again grated against her purity. Although this time she did keep her power in control. She bowed politely. "You are my mother's guest at this party. I do hope you are enjoying the celebration."

"A dance with you would make it better."

Kagome blushed and looked over her shoulder to her mother. Unfortunately, the only thing her mother was doing was laughing with her aunt! So again she smiled and turned back to her guest. "If that would make it better, then I cannot protest."

Naraku smiled, his dark eyes flashing with evil intent and Kagome became unsettled. His hand came to grasp hers and immediately she had to restrain herself from purifying this creature. There was something seriously wrong with this man. She smiled nervously and had to repeat to herself that it was only a dance.

And so they danced.

…

Sesshoumaru took his mask from his face and stared intently into the mass of bodies swaying to the music. That was no coincidence.

A surge of power, not unlike the pulse that usually erupted from the Shikon no Tama, had flared not once, but three times. And although the first had been quite raw, the other two pulses were restrained as though someone was harnessing this power or at the very least, trying to.

And then he spotted her: some wisp of a girl dancing. He watched her closely eager to explain the phenomenon as some figment of his imagination. She looked uncomfortable although her face sported a smile of courtesy.

His eyes widened. He'd seen it that time.

The man had touched her, as was part of the dance, but the touch caused a burst of pink to rise to the area as if defending itself.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and quickly found a nearby servant, "Who is that girl?"

The servant looked through the crowd to where Sesshoumaru had directed. Looking somewhat embarrassed, he replied, "I'm sorry, my lord. I don't know."

"Find me someone who does."

The order came out as more of a nasty snarl and the servant blanched and hurriedly fled from the agitated youkai lord. The servant unfortunately bumped into a not so well temped miko in his flight and mumbling a quick apology to the lady, he hurried even faster to keep out of any more trouble that he could get into.

The miko grumbled and looked to see what had so thoroughly scared the young servant and her eyes widened in fury. Rushing through the crowd, she made her way to the Lady of the house.

"Higurashi-sama!"

Mama looked to her niece and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

Kikyou quickly spotted the youkai and covertly pointed him out to her aunt. "He dishonors you by coming here!"  
Mama sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Calm yourself, Kikyou. He is not causing disruption and has never been prone to do so if not warranted. Just ignore him."

"But, my lady!?"

Higurashi stood, her irritation rising. "Please don't make this an issue, my dear. Now, stop frowning because that's not nice especially at a party, okay?"

"My lady," Kikyou scowled in barley-suppressed anger, "He has overstepped his boundaries and I will not endure this shame."

The Lady frowned and quickly brought Kikyou to the side out of view of her guests, "You will endure, or have you become the ruler of this house? Now go." She pointed down a corridor in her house, "Dare you start a riot among my guests with your hatred!?"

Kikyou bowed lowed in respect, "But mistress, he does dishonor our kind!"

"I said go!" She watched Kikyou slowly make her way down the hall, "Your hatred will be the end of you one day, Kikyou, although I pray it does not."

Higurashi-sama was distracted as a servant came forth and she quickly went back outside to the gardens and the tables that had been placed for the celebration.

Kikyou bit her lip and clenched her fist as she made her way to her chambers. "Sesshoumaru's dishonor will not go without retribution."

…

The music slowly faded and Kagome thanked Kami repeatedly as Naraku finally stepped away from her. He bowed in gratitude and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the appendage. Kagome smiled politely and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Thank you for the dance. I must go check on my mother."

Naraku nodded and smiled, and Kagome took that as her cue to get as far away from that man as possible. Unfortunately she could not find her mother so she stepped towards the edge of the gardens nearing the forest. She looked back to see that no one was watching and discreetly slipped past the foliage lining the house gardens.

She sighed once she had gotten far enough to where she always loved to think. Patting an old tree trunk she leaned back against it and closed her eyes. Beneath the boughs of Goshinboku, she thought about the man that her mother had wanted her to marry and shivered.

"This is not the safest place to rest."

Kagome gasped in surprise and quickly looked around to find the voice of her unexpected guest. A tall man made his way forward and she smiled in amusement at the mask he wore. "If a kitsune is all I have to fear, then I am in no danger!"

He pulled the mask from his face deeming this young girl no threat to his person.

Kagome stood somewhat shell shocked at the beauty of this man. She could not, in sound mind, call him handsome. Such a statement would be considered crude to even speak in his presence. She fumbled for words, a blush rising to her cheeks in the presence of such a man.

Fortunately, he spoke. "You are untrained."

Kagome paused, unsure of what he meant and then he stepped forward again, into her personal space. He took her hand and a surge of power flooded forward. Not defensive in nature though. She stared in wonder as her power surfaced, the pink hue brilliant at the touch although not harmful in its nature.

Sesshoumaru stared at the glow, confused. Why did she not burn him?

Kagome stared up at the man. He seems to be able to see what she saw which was strange to her. Not many could see the power she bore unless they were monks or priestesses… and of course, she forgot that youkai held that ability as well.

"My lord... how is it that you can see?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl. Surely she could not be so ignorant of the youkai world. Studying her, he found no deceit in her statement. He brought forth his youki and watched as the girl gasped. His dark energy swirled in time with hers.

She seemed captivated by the rhythmic dance of power, as did Sesshoumaru. Stepping closer to the youkai lord, she felt another surge within her and stifled a cry of surprise. A bead of sweat broke on her brow and she started to pant softly.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl intently. She didn't even seem aware of how much energy she was exerting. He drew back his youki and her own power drew back into her.

"My lord…" She felt weak. Her grip on his hand weakened and her vision blurred. She saw his golden eyes flash red and then everything started to spin. And then there was darkness.

…

Warm.

Kagome cuddled deeper into the warmth that seeped into her. Her eyelashes fluttered softly as she felt the fuzzes around her mind start to draw back. She tried to sit up but her body would not cooperate so instead she just lifted her head.

A familiar face lay above hers. Oddly, she was not concerned that she was being held by a strange man in the forest. Glancing around, she noticed that they were still beneath the Goshinboku. He lay flat on the grass, his head propped back against the bark of the old tree while she lay sprawled on top of him. A blush stained her cheeks, rising over the bridge of her nose.

She cleared her throat but the man lay still. He looked so serene. Her body stirred as she gazed over his features. He was such a fascinating creature. Her blue eyes shone brightly, even in their lazy state.

She bit her lip nervously and drew close to him. He was asleep it seemed. Perhaps she would just… thank him for his… she thought for a moment. Well he had stayed with her while she fainted. It was still dark so it must not have been so long that she was unconscious. And though his task still seemed miniscule, he had not taken advantage of her in her weakened state.

Although, perhaps what she wanted to do to him would fall into that category!

No. She glanced again at his face, her eyes now drawn down to his lips. She would just reward him for his compassion.

She drew down, her eyes sliding shut as her lips gently pressed a kiss to his.

Another surge pulsed within her, deeper and stronger.

And then she lay on her back, one hand fisted in the silk of his haori while another softly planted itself in his hair. And she was no longer in control of it.

His lips molded over hers pulling a delicate moan from her. A yearning grew deep and she drew back from his lips only to have them descend on her throat.

Sesshoumaru had not expected the young girl to kiss him… although the contact was not at all unpleasant. In truth, he had not known how to respond until that pulse shot through him. The surge had stirred his beast, a heat rising in his blood and seeping through his veins. His nature urged him to dominate the female beneath him and who was he to argue.

She closed her eyes, her back arching as his teeth grazed her skin, "You kiss by th' book…"

The breathy words left her lips before again being captured by his own.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she quickly stood, her eager companion drawing back as another girl made her way through the brush and into the clearing.

Sango took in the scene and the messiness of her lady and immediately blushed in realization. Evidently she had interrupted something. She cast a glance at the man in the clearing and looked back to her mistress.

"Your mother is looking for you."

Kagome nodded and quickly scurried through the woods leaving Sango and Sesshoumaru in the clearing.

Sango nodded at the man and turned to follow her friend.

"Who is her mother?"

The silky deep voice resonated through her being and cast shivers down her own spine. No wonder the younger girl was otherwise occupied.

Sango turned slightly, "Her mother is the hostess of this feast."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Sango looked puzzled at his response. "Indeed, my lord. She is the daughter of the Lady Higurashi." She nodded once and turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru quickly made his way back to the festival.

Rin bounded up to him when he emerged from the brush. "Sesshoumaru-sama! It seems as though it's time to leave!"

Sesshoumaru noticed that some pranksters had evidently gotten into the fireworks and lit them all… at the same time.

Whistle after whistle echoed into the night as colors danced in the night sky with the explosion that was currently taking place just beneath it.

He noticed that Lady Higurashi was laughing at the turn of events. She got up and stepped towards their party. Sesshoumaru turned his head, quickly grasping a stray mask and covering his face.

"Surely you are not leaving now?"

Rin turned to the Lady and bowed. "Our apologies for our intrusion, my Lady. But I believe we must be on our way."

Lady Higurashi nodded at the young woman and stared hard at Sesshoumaru, recognizing him even through the mask. She nodded in respect, "On your way, then."

Sesshoumaru nodded once and turned to leave, Rin and Inuyasha not far behind.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome emerged from the swarm of people and motioned to her maidservant, "Who was that man?"

Sango turned to look where Kagome was looking. Seeing the familiar man from the clearing she shrugged, "I don't know."

Kagome frowned and Sango, knowing what her mistress wanted, stepped away toward the woman who trailed after the tall man. She hurried back after a few words, a worried expression tainting her features.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango shook her head at the young girl. "He is the Lord of the House of Taisho."

Kagome watched the man walk away and all other things seemed to grow silent. Sango's words reached a deep part in her soul that made her grow cold.

"No…" Kagome shook her head, disbelievingly. She barely heard the party guests in their joy as they started to leave. Only that one word that fell from her lips as though this mantra would make it not be so, but no matter how many times she said it, he would still be an inuyoukai and she would be a miko.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

A/N: This concludes Act I. How did I do? I was trying to keep Sesshoumaru in character, although it's very difficult in this story because, no offense, Romeo is kind of a pansy in the play! So tell me what you think! Love it, hate it? Need to fix something? Let me know!


End file.
